I Well Rise
by RunningFree93
Summary: Jenny has a brain tumor. But something happeneds to her that changes her life forever.


**I do not own: NCIS or the song I will Rise **

I will rise

Jenny Shepard was nervous when she answered the phone, "Shepard,"  
"Jenny, your test results came back," Jenny took a deep breath and then Ducky continued,  
"I don't know how to tell you this, but Jenny you.....you have a brain tumor" Jenny went silent for a minute and took a deep breath, "How long before it kills me?"  
"Six months to a year..."  
"Thank you Ducky" she sighed  
"Do you went Jethro or I to come over?"  
"No Dr. Mallard I well be fine"  
"Jenny I really wish you would let someone come over"  
"No Dr. Mallard I am fine."

Jenny hung up the phone, she did not mean to be short with Ducky, but she knew he that he would understand. Then she threw herself in to her over sized chair and thought to herself, "Why me? no one in my family has ever had a tumor but me. Oh lucky me" and then just pushed it to the back of her mind. She turned on the radio and a song came on.

~There's a peace I've come to know Though~

~my heart and flesh may fail~

~There's an anchor for my soul I can say It is well~

~Jesus has overcome and the grave it overwhelmed~

~The victory is won He is risen from the dead~

~And I will rise When He calls my name~

~no more sorrow no pain I will rise on eagle's wing Before~

~my God fall~

~on my knees and rise...I will rise~

"Yeah right, like someone would come back to life." she thought to herself as she stood up to turn off the radio but she stopped and cried out, "God why me? Why a brain tumor? I don't understand."  
"Because Jenny, I want you back as my little Girl. You stopped coming to me when you father died." a still small voice said to her. Jenny was quiet for several minutes and then she fell on her knees,  
"God I am do not know what to say to you or how to say it but would you forgive me for all the things I have done wrong." Jenny said as she stared to cry.

"I forgive you"

~There's a day that's drawing near When this~

~darkness breaks to light And the shadows~

~disappear And my faith shall be my eyes.~

~Jesus has overcome and the grave it overwhelmed~

~The victory is won He is risen from the dead~

~And~

~I will rise When He calls my name no more sorrow~

~no pain I will rise on eagle's wings Before~

~my God fall on my knees and rise...I will rise ~

Jenny was up in her office, praying that Gibbs would not freak out because she hadn't told him about the brain tumor, it had been 2 whole months but she just couldn't tell him. Just then the doors flew open,

"Jen, what the heck is wrong?"  
"Why do you think something is wrong?"  
"Because my gut is telling me there is something you're not telling me,"

Gibbs looked in to Jenny's sparkling green eyes, she knew that he was reading her mind, he was always good at doing that. Jenny look down at the floor, and then back up at Gibbs.

"Jethro, I have a brain tumor" Gibbs went pale as snow,  
"How long do you have?"  
"six months to a year,"

Gibbs did something very un-Gibbs, he walked over, held her in his arms and kissed her on the forehead.

"Now I just have to tell the team and Abby," but before she pick up the phone, Ducky walked in. "Ducky what's the matter?" Jenny asked the look on his face indicating he was some what confused.

"I Just can not explain it!"  
"Explain what?"  
"I was checking over yesterdays catscan and it is clear! I also had Abby check your blood again but it came back clear! Everything has double checked and it's clear, all your symptoms are gone! You seem to have a tumor free brain!"

Jenny about to cry, for God had just healed her. That and she was in shock from the whole thing, learning that it was gone had made everything sink in, so not only was she dealing with the news of not having one but also the realisation she was only months away from death.

"Jen are you okay?" Jethro said as he knelt next to her and brushed back a stray stand of hair,  
"Jethro, so many things have happened to me!"  
"Like what?"  
"I had a brain tumor... and just now God healed me!"She said as she was wiping a way a tear

"Well I think we had better thank Him?"

Jethro and Jenny all bowed their heads, giving thanks that she was okay. Ducky hadn't heard the exchange of words and noiced the pair were in prayer so stepped outside.

~And I hear the voices of many angels sing~

~Worthy is the Lamb!~

~And I hear the cry of every longing heart~

~Worthy is the Lamb!~

~And I hear the voices of many angels sing~

~Worthy is the Lamb!~

~And I hear the cry of every longing heart~

~Worthy is the Lamb!~

~You are worthy! You are worthy!~

~Worthy is the Lamb!~

~I will rise when He calls my name~

~No more sorrow, no more pain~

~I will rise, on eagle's wings~

~Before my God~

~fall on my knees,~

~and rise...~

~I will rise.... I will rise....~

After and hour of thanks, prayer and comfort Jen was ok to be left alone, she still needed some time to sort out her thoughts and emotions, Ducky was still waiting outside when Gibbs emerged,  
"Jethro, do you know how or what could of happened? There was no cure possible, how did she do it?" Ducky said as he walk down the stairs with his friend,

"It's not how or even what,"  
"what do you mean by that" Ducky said, confused.

Gibbs looked into Ducky's eye and said

"God did it."

**thank you Emxxx helping me with with the story :-)**

**P.S **

**I'm New at this so please be kind :-)**


End file.
